Przednia zabawa
Uczestnicy biorą udział w wyzwaniu, gdzie budują rowery, by później ścigać się na niebezpiecznym torze motocrossowym. Czterech uczestników kwalifikuje się do drugiego etapu wyścigu by powalczyć o immunitet. Jedna osoba zdradza swojego "przyjaciela, doprowadzając do jego eliminacji i uświadamiając tą osobę o swoim prawdziwym obliczu. Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Heather uderza Lindsay klepką na muchy, po tym jak ta uderzyła ją nią w twarz chcąc zabić muchę. Na początku odcinka, uczestnicy spędzają czas nad jeziorem. Heather opala się, podczas gdy Lindsay próbuje zabić muchę i przypadkowo uderza Heather klepką na muchy w twarz. Ta ze złości prosi jej o podanie jej klepki, po czym również klepie ją w twarz po czym mówi jej, aby zrobiła jej pedicure. Lindsay widząc palce Heather, robi skwaszona minę. Tymczasem w pokoju zwierzeń, Geoff zamartwia się po eliminacji Bridgette żałując, że jej nie obronił. Uczestnicy, którzy są na plaży słyszą płacz Geoffa, po czym Leshawna komentuje, że pewnie jest mu ciężko po eliminacji Bridgette. Duncan, wraz ze swoimi kole gami idzie sprawdzić jak czuje się Geoff. Chwilę później, po krótkiej rozmowie z chłopakami, Geoff przestał płakać i zorientował się także, że spóźnił się na śniadanie. thumb|right|210px|Heather jest zdegustowana widząc "sierść" na instrukcji. Następnie, Chris woła wszystkich obozowiczów do Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła. Gdy uczestnicy są już na miejscu, Duncan komentuje to mówiąc, że to bardziej "Centrum badziewia i syfu". Chris przed ogłoszeniem wyzwania, pokazuje uczestnikom "maszynę", Szefa, którą parkuje w szopie, która wcześniej miała być wychodkiem dla uczestników. Zadaniem uczestników było zbudowanie roweru, którymi następnie będą się ścigać. Chris podaje również uczestnikom instrukcje, którą łapie Heather. Heather jest jednak obrzydzona, gdyż instrukcja miała na sobie sierść. Według Izzy nie była to sierść tylko pleśń. Uczestnicy zaczęli budować swoje rowery. Lindsay zwierzyła się Owenowi, że zawsze prosiła Mikołaja o rower na gwiazdkę, ale nigdy go nie dostała. Owen słysząc to zasmucił się, że Mikołaj nigdy nie spełnił jej prośby. Po chwili jemu i DJ'owi z tego powodu poleciały łzy, ale Duncan uspokoił ich, żeby przestali się mazać i powiedział im, że muszą być bezwzględni jeśli chcą wygrać. thumb|left|210px|Heather każe Lindsay zbudować dla niej rower. Heather widząc pracę chłopaków nad budowaniem roweru, chce by Lindsay pomogła jej w budowie jej roweru, a właściwie to by zbudowała go od podstaw. Kiedy Lindsay i Leshawna rozmawiają, Heather odciąga ją od niej i każe rozłożyć na części skuter Szefa i zbudować dla niej rower. Lindsay nie chciała tego robić, ale Heather zapewniła ją, że "może na nią liczyć" i są "najlepszymi przyjaciółkami". W pokoju zwierzeń, Lindsay mówi, że chyba może Heather zaufać, bo zawsze była raczej szczera. Ale po chwili dodaje "chyba się nie mylę". Heather zamyka szopę przed innymi dziewczynami, mówiąc, że ona i Lindsay były pierwsze. Po chwili ptak załatwił się na głowę Heather, a Gwen skomentowała to mówiąc "nie masz dzisiaj szczęścia". thumb|right|210px|Chłopaki budują swoje rowery. Tymczasem chłopaki budują swoje rowery. Duncan zbija koło, DJ robi dla siebie ochraniacze, Geoff rysuje Bridgette, a Owen pompuje koło. Owen podczas pompowania puścił gazy, przez które zemdlała mewa będąca tuż za nim. Ten gwiżdżąc kopnął mewę, by nikt nie zauważył co się stało. Tymczasem Leshawna miała problem z rozpoznaniem części rowerowych. Gwen uświadamia ją, że część którą trzyma w ręce to pedał i pyta się jej, czy nigdy nie jeździła na rowerze. Ta odpowiada, że jeździła, ale nigdy go nie składała. Gwen mówi jej, aby trzymały się razem, ponieważ Sojusz Facetów, oraz sojusz Heather i Lindsay się nadal wspierają. Izzy skończyła już budowę swojego roweru i zaprosiła Leshawnę na przejażdżkę. Ta wsiadła na rower, ale gdy Izzy ruszał, zaczęła krzyczeć z przerażenia. thumb|left|210px|Lindsay mówi, że ta szmaciana lalka ma takie same ładne włosy jak Heather. W "Centrum Sztuki i Rzemiosła", Lindsay znajduje w szopie szmacianą lalkę, po czym mówi, że ma tak samo śliczne włosy jak Heather. W pokoju zwierzeń, Lindsay mówi, żę zdarza jej się czasem palnąć coś głupiego po czym opowiada o tym jak kiedyś powiedziała, ze fryzura jej nauczyciela wygląda jak tyłek jej psa. Jednakże Lindsay nie wiedziała dlaczego ten się wściekł, gdyż jak twierdzi miał być to komplement dodając że jej pies ma "śliczny kędzierzawy tyłeczek". Heather przez chwil.ę zaśmiała się, po czym kazała Lindsay złożyć jej rower, żeby mogła ją "obronić". W pokoju zwierzeń, Lindsay ponownie opowiada historię ze swojego życia, jak trafiła w środek telefonicznej kłótni, gdzie powiedziała jednej dziewczynie, że ta druga zdradza chłopaka, a jeszcze tego samego dnia ten ją rzucił. Później Lindsay dodaje "ciekawe czy to ta rozmowa była powodem". thumb|right|210px|DJ robi dla siebie ochraniacze. Chłopaki opowiadali sobie jak wyglądała ich pierwsza przejażdżka na rowerze. Duncan mówił, że on po upadku złamał obojczyk, a kość wystawała mu z barku. Geoff twierdził, że on wypadł przez kierownicę i wypolerował asfalt, a skóra zwisała z niego w strzępach. Owen natomiast powiedział, że to jeszcze nic, gdyż jemu po upadku wyskoczył bark i trzeba było trzech lekarzy by go przytrzymać w czasie nastawiania. Cała trójka kończy to sierdzeniem "się działo". Tymczasem DJ dalej robił ochraniacze dla siebie, lecz postanowił je "ulepszyć", po tym jak usłyszał rozmowę kolegów o ich pierwszej przejażdżce. thumb|left|210px|Chris negatywnie ocenił rower DJ'a. Uczestnicy zbudowali już swoje rowery, po czym Chris zaczął je oceniać. Widząc rower Heather powiedział "Niezłe cacko", po czyta dodała, że waży tylko parę deko, co Gwen skomentowała to mówiąc "Tyle co jej mózg". Chris dalej oceniał rowery, przeważnie pozytywnie. Przy rowerze Gwen powiedział "Koszmarek, ale praktyczny", przy rowerze Duncana "Maszyna jak z matmaxa chłopie", a widząc rower Lindsay, który miał głowę konia na masce, ona mówi do niego by zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Kiedy ten to zrobił Lindsay mówi "Każdy prawdziwy rower robi tak", i zaczyna naśladować konia. Jednakże widząc rower DJ'a skomentował to "ziom, szczerze mówiąc, to żenada", po czym DJ spuścił głowę. Ocenił on rower Geoffa mówiąc "A to jest super maszyna" po czym Geoff dodaje "Nazwałem ją Bridgette". Chris pozytywnie ocenił także rower Owena, ale nie ocenił roweru Izzy i Leshawny, które nie stawiły się na wyzwaniu. thumb|right|210px|Uczestnicy losują na jakich rowerach pojadą. Przed wyścigiem, Chris mówi, że nastąpi zamiana i tak naprawdę każdy pojedzenie na rowerze kogoś innego. Osoba, która przekroczy linę mety na rowerze danej osoby, to ta osoba dostanie się do drugiego etapu i powalczy o immunitet. Heather widząc kogo rower wylosowała gniecie kartkę ze złości. Później Lindsay mówi do niej, że ma jej rower, a Heather mówi Lindsay ze jeśli przekroczy linię mety na jej rowerze, to ona powalczy o nietykalność, a w razie czego niech naciśnie czerwony guzik. Tuż przed startem, Chris ponownie pyta czy ktoś widział Leshawnę albo Izzy, które dalej jechały na rowerze Izzy, ku przerażeniu Leshawny. thumb|left|210px|Leshawna jest przerażona jadąc z Izzy na rowerze. Uczestnicy stanęli do wyścigu. Gwen jechała na rowerze Owena, Owen na rowerze Duncana, Duncan na rowerze Lindsay, Lindsay na rowerze Heather, Heather na rowerze DJ'a, DJ na rowerze Geoffa, a Geoff na rowerze Gwen. Po sygnale Chrisa wszyscy uczestnicy ruszyli z wyjątkiem Owena, który nie wiedział jak ruszyć, oraz Heather, której rower wcale nie chciał ruszyć. Uczestnicy ścigali się .Duncan jadąc rowerem Lindsay stwierdził, że to sen wariata, a Lindsay zaproponowała mu ściganie się. DJ był zadowolony jadąc rowerem Geoffa, a ten stwierdził, że wybrał najlepsze części. W pokoju zwierzeń dodaje jednak, że zapomniał o śrubach i po chwili jego rower, którym kierował DJ się rozwalił. Geoff sam później wpadł na niego. Heather postanowiła pchać rower DJ'a nie mogąc ruszyć i również wpadła w demolkę. Owen w końcu pociągnął czaszkę z przodu roweru i ten ruszył z dużą prędkością. Owen w bardzo szybkim tempie przekroczył linię mety. Zrobili to także Duncan, Gwen i Lindsay, a to oznaczało, że Heather, Lindsay, Duncan i Owen zawalczą o immunitet. Izzy i Leshawna dalej jechały rowerem Izzy, a Leshawna miała wiewiórkę na głowie. Izzy nie przestawała pedałować, a Leshawna dalej krzyczała z przerażenia. thumb|right|210px|Chris zapowiada drugą część wyścigu. Przed drugim wyścigiem, Lindsay i Owen rozmawiają ze sobą, dopóki Duncan nie ochrzania Owena i nie każe mu się skupić na grze, albo ten skopie mu tyłek. Chris mówi następnie o zasadach, gdzie zawodnicy będą musieli pokonać trasę najeżoną pułapkami takimi jak: plama rozlanego oleju, pole minowe i basen z piraniami. Dodaje także, że pierwsza osoba na mecie zapewni sobie nietykalność natomiast ostatnia opuści grę. Heather mówi później Lindsay o "ich" strategi, gdzie Lindsay będzie jechać przodem i oczyszczać pierwsze dwie pułapki. Następnie ma zatrzymać się przy piraniach, a Heather przetrwa przekraczając linię mety jako pierwsza. Lindsay jednak zauważa, że wtedy Heather wygra a nie ona i mówi, żę chciałaby wygrać jakąś konkurencje. Heather nie zgadza się jednak na to mówiąc, że jeśli odpadnie to nie będzie miał kto wymyślić strategii na przyszły tydzień. thumb|left|210px|Heather wygrała immunitet. Czwórka uczestników ruszyła. Lindsay trzymała się planu, który przedstawiła jej Heather. Owen i Duncan szybko wpadają w pułapkę na polu minowym i plamie oleju i wypadają z wyścigu. Lindsay zgodnie z planem jedzie jako pierwsza i zatrzymuje się przy basenie z piraniami. Wówczas Heather naciska czerwony guzik o którym mówiła wcześniej Lindsay i przeskakuje nad nią wysuwając się na prowadzenie. Heather przekracza linię mety zapewniając sobie immunitet, a Lindsay dociera jako druga i obie są zadowolone z tego powodu. thumb|right|210px|Lindsay przeklina na Heather, kiedy ta ją wystawiła. Chwilę później Chris psuje nastrój Lindsay mówiąc o tym, że Duncan i Owen nie ukończyli wyścigu więc nie przekroczyli linii mety, przez co Lindsay będąc druga jest ostatnia. Heather mówi jej, że może ją uratować tylko jeśli odda jej nietykalność, ale tego nie zrobi. Wówczas oznajmia też Lindsay, że tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie lubiła i nie przyjaźniła by się z nią poza programem. Lindsay była zszokowana tym co się właśnie dowiedziała, a na twarzach reszty uczestników w pobliżu pojawiła się złość w kierunku Heather. Lindsay po chwili zaczęła przeklinać na Heather, dodając przy tym, że woli patrzeć cały dzień na tyłek Owena niż chodzić z nią po sklepach, a jej buty są "tandetne", po czym wszyscy, nawet nur się z niej śmiały. Po chwili Izzy i Leshawna zjawiają się wśród reszty uczestników. thumb|left|210px|Owen przytula Lindsay po jej eliminacji. Wieczorem, Lindsay odchodzi z programu żegnając się ze wszystkimi po kolei. Najpierw żegna się z Gwen i Leshawną myląc ich imiona na "Gretę" i "Lukrecje". Leshawna mówi jej, że nigdy by na nią nie zagłosowała. Żegnając się z Owenem mówi, że za nim będzie tęsknić najbardziej, a ten przytula ją i się wypłakuje. Przechodząc obok Heather mówi do niej "Mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz to na co zasłużyłaś". Gdy Lindsay jest w łódce przegranych, wszyscy machają jej na pożegnanie, kończąc odcinek. Obsada *Szef Hatchet pojawił się, ale się nie odezwał. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Z Pokoju Zwierzeń skorzystali: Geoff (x3), Duncan, Leshawna, Heather (x2), Lindsay (x6) *Po eliminacji Lindsay, Heather została ostatnim członkiem jej sojuszu. Ciągłości *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, kiedy ktoś odpada przez "nagłą śmierć". *Lindsay pokazała Heather lalkę. Z tą samą lalką Cameron ważył się w jednym z odcinków w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy. *Jest to trzeci raz, kiedy Heather zdobywa immunitet. Jest to także trzeci raz z rzędu kiedy to się stało. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek gdzie nie wszyscy uczestnicy brali udział w wyzwaniu. Galeria S01E18 Gwen rzuca frisbee.png|Gwen rzuca frisbee... S01E18 Duncan łapie frisbee.png|...które łapie Duncan S01E18 Z buta wjeżdżam.png|Chris otwiera szopę... S01E18 Skuter Szefa.png|...i pokazuje uczestnikom skuter Szefa. S01E18 Części rowerowe.png|Uczestnicy mają za zadanie zbudować rowery. S01E18 Instrukcja.png|Chris podaje zawodnikom instrukcje. S01E18 Geoff rysuje Bridgette.png|Geoff rysuje Bridgette za którą tęskni po jej eliminacji. S01E18 Nikt nic nie widział.png|Owen puścił bąka podczas pompowania koła. S01E18 To jest pedał.png|Leshawna ma problem z rozpoznaniem części rowerowych. S01E18 Izzy zbudowała rower.png|Izzy mówi Leshawnie, że skończyła budować swój rower i zaprasza ja na przejażdżkę. S01E18 Niezłe cacko.png|Chris pozytywnie ocenia rower Heather... S01E18 Koszmarek Gwen.png|...Gwen... S01E18 Ale maszyna chłopie.png|...Duncana... S01E18 Nie krępuj się zadzwon sobie.png|...i Lindsay... S01E18 To zenada.png|...ale nie DJ'a. S01E18 Nazwałem ją Bridgette.png|Chris pozytywnie ocenił też rower Geoffa... S01E18 Rower Owena.png|...i Owena. S01E18 Z klifu.png|Izzy i Leshawna dalej jadą na rowerze... S01E18 W jeziorze.png|...a Leshawna jest przerażona tym faktem. S01E18 Do startu gotowi.png|Uczestnicy czekają na sygnał do startu. S01E18 To sen wariata.png|Duncan jedzie rowerem Lindsay... S01E18 Ścigamy się.png|...która proponuje mu ściganie się S01E18 Zęby Owena.jpg|Owen jest przerażony przez prędkość pojazdu Duncana. S01E18 Demolka.png|Heather, DJ i Geoff nie ukończyli wyścigu. S01E18 Piranie atakują Lindsay.png|Lindsay przejeżdża przez basen piranii... S01E18 Lindsay zgodnie z planem.png|...i zgodnie z planem Heather zatrzymuje się, by ta mogła ją wyprzedzić. S01E18 Bezzębny Owen.png|Owen wypadł z wyścigu natrafiając na minę na polu minowym. S01E18 Lindsay dowiaduje się prawdy.png|Lindsay dowiaduje się jaka naprawdę jest Heather. S01E18 Złość na Heather.png|Uczestnicy złowrogo patrzą na Heather po tym co zrobiła Lindsay. S01E18 Chris i Szef.png|Chris i Szef są świadkami kłótni Heather i Lindsay. S01E18 Zszokowany Owen.png|Owen... S01E18 Gwen i DJ.png|...oraz Gwen i DJ są zszokowani bluzgami Lindsay. S01E18 Heather mina zrzedła.png|Mina Heather po tym jak Lindsay zaczęła na nią przeklinać. S01E18 Duncan w oleju.png|Duncan komentuje kłótnie Heather i Lindsay. S01E18 Nur.png|Zwierzęta również śmieją się z Heather. S01E18 Twoje buty są tandetne.png|Lindsay mówi Heather, że jej buty są "tandetne"... S01E18 Śmiech DJ'a Geoffa i Gwen.png|...co rozbawiło uczestników. S01E18 Lindsay żegna się z Leshawną.png|Leshawna żegna się z Lindsay mówiąc, że nigdy by na nią nie zagłosowała. S01E18 Lindsay żegna się z Okoniami.png|Lindsay żegna się z byłymi członkami Okoni. S01E18 Lindsay przytula Owena.png|Lindsay żegna się z Owenem, mówiąc, że będzie za nim tęsknić najbardziej. S01E18 Mam nadziej, że dostaniesz to na co zasłużyłaś.png|Lindsay żegna się z Heather, życząc jej tego na co zasłużyła. S01E18 Elimiancja Lindsay.png|Wszyscy machają Lindsay na pożegnanie. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki